


Can't get you off my mind

by Hazza_loves_boo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza_loves_boo/pseuds/Hazza_loves_boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis starts working at a small cafe, little does he know he will grow feelings for someone he least expects to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend, my boo xx

"Ah 'scuse me, I'm new here, me names Louis." Standing on his tippy toes and tapping the taller old man on the shoulder.

"I see, I'm Bernard. If you have any questions I'm here to help, come with me." He lead Louis around the back of the counter and into the kitchen. Bernard is the owner of the small cafe Louis applied for a job at.

"Hey darl,I'm Zayn " smiled a man with black hair and pretty eyes. "I'm one of the cooks here, nice to meet you." Louis scrunched his eyebrows together. "Darl? 'm Louis to you" Zayn chuckled at the sudden sass coming from the short boy who seemed quiet and shy. 

Bernard walked over to a shelf grabbing a black apron to go with their casual uniform, they could wear any clothes they wanted as long as they were black and with the apron. Louis wore black skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt that revealed his collar bones nicely.

"Here's your apron." Bernard smiled chucking the apron to Louis, with Louis' disliking of sports he missed the apron watching it fall hopelessly to the floor. "Luckily this job doesn't involve catching skills hmm?" Bernard chuckled as Louis raised his eyebrows at his comment. Hearing Zayn giggling in the back ground.

Louis bent down picking up the apron and tying it around his small waist, then pushing his hair back to the side. 

"This is the iPod you take the orders on instead of a notepad yeah? These are the menus and that's the button you click to type in someone's order, then you press done and it sends the order to the kitchen. Easy enough lad?" Bernard said giving Louis the iPod.

Louis completely zoned out looking around the kitchen taking in its features and noticing a tall boy with curly hair wearing a chefs uniform, he could only see the boys back and fluffy head of curls. Louis wondered why the boy hasn't introduced himself yet.

"Urm yeah? yeah, thanks" Louis nodded taking the iPod from Bernard, wiggling his toes in his work boots as the nerves rushed through his body. 

A pretty girl with blonde hair walked in smiling. "You're new here! It's so great to meet you I'm Allie." Louis knew she was pretty but Louis was gay. "Hi 'm Louis." He smiled back politely, she seemed lovely. "If there's anything you need help with, with the iPods or anything I'm here to help." She nodded and Louis smiled. "Thanks lots." 

As the day went on Louis didn't really notice the boy with curls anymore, he just continued on taking orders and carrying meals out to the customers. Allie helping Louis whenever he needed it, it was a great first day. 

Bernard walked over to Louis who was whipping over a table. "You know it's time for you to leave Louis?" Louis looked up blushing, he's been wanting to ask to leave for the past 10 minutes but he felt rude. "Oh really, I didn't know what the time was." Louis lied, putting the apron back in the kitchen and leaving, saying goodbye as he walked out of the kitchen.

"How was your first day love?" Louis' mum Johanna asked, smiling at him. "It was good, I didn't muck up that's always a plus." Louis smiled pulling his seat belt on and clicking it in. 

"Well that's great!" She smiled pulling the hand break off and starting to drive off. Driving into McDonald's drive through, his mum wound down the window as she reached the order taker box. "Hey! How may I help you?" The voice sounded from the speaker.

"May I have a chocolate milkshake please?" Johanna asked kindly smiling over to Louis who whispered, "no no mum it's okay." She shook her head in reply with a smile. 

"Thanks drive through to the next window." The speaker spoke again. As Louis got his milkshake he was secretly relieved his mum had got him it, he was so exhausted from his first day at work and really needed a drink.

"Thanks mum." He smiled, taking another sip of his milkshake, offering her some. "Oh love it's alright." She smiled pulling into their drive way. Louis was so happy to be home, his feet hurt from running back and fourth to the kitchen. 

As he walked inside he kicked off his work shoes and padded into the kitchen, throwing his empty milkshake cup into the bin. "night mum, 'm going to bed." he said kissing her cheek softly and giving her and cuddly hug. 

Then waddling into his bedroom. Pulling off his shirt and climbing into bed kicking off his jeans leaving him in his boxers. 

He sat crossed legged on his bed leaning over and grabbing his over sized jumper, pulling it on and flopping down onto his pillow. Clearing his throat he grabbed his phone checking Facebook and tumblr. Then falling asleep after his big day..


	2. Oops

Louis had been waiting all day to be able to go to work again, he really liked it there and the people were so kind. He begun getting ready pulling on his black jeans and shirt again then tying up his work boots. Louis did a little turn in the mirror trying to examine every part of his body. 

Louis had always been a little insecure about his weight, especially the size of his thighs and bum. He groaned and stomped his foot in disapproval, then left his room. 

"Mum I'm ready for work." Louis rocked back and forwards on his heels impatiently. Johanna put down her iPad and stood up, quickly checking her hair in he mirror then grabbing her keys. 

"Come on mum" Louis whined impatiently, wanting to get there as soon as possible and not wanting to be late. "Alright alright." Johanna laughed getting into the car. 

When Louis arrived he saw Bernard standing with his back towards him, getting something out of the fridge. Louis tip-toed up to him yelling "boo!" When he got behind him. 

Bernard jumped up, spinning around in surprise. Allie giggled "be careful, he's so old you could've given him a heart attack!" She joked earning a look from Bernard. "Oh yeah, hush hush get back to work you slacker!" He joked back, chuckling. 

Louis walked into the kitchen grabbing his apron and tying it on. When he turned around he bumped into a tall figure, hearing plates smash all over the floor.

"Oops!" He yelled, covering his face. "'m so so sorry I didn't see you there, 'm terrible clumsy." He said uncovering his eyes to see shattered glass all over the floor. 

"It's alright don't worry, just tell Bernard it was my fault yeah?" The tall figure whispered, Louis looked up at him. He was the boy with the curls, and boy did he have the most amazing green eyes Louis had ever seen. 

"Hi, 'm Harry. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "Me names Louis." Louis smiled, then Bernard interrupted calling Louis out. "Louis, we need your help on the floor. Getting quite busy." 

Louis tip-toed over the shatters of broken glass turning to look at Harry mouthing sorry, Louis felt awful about what had happened. "Will talk after aye?" Harry asked Louis and Louis nodded before leaving the kitchen. 

After the rush of people had left Louis made his way back into the kitchen, as there was nothing to do. "'m terribly sorry about that accident Harry." Louis frowned putting his hand on the taller boys shoulder who was preparing some vegetables. 

"Oh, no it's fine Lou. Don't even worry about it, was an accident." Harry smiled placing down the knife and turning to Louis. 

"How are you liking work?" He asked Louis. Louis looked up into his bright green eyes and wiggled his toes in his boots nervously. "Good, good yes." He replied, he was so nervous. 

For some reason this damn drop dead gorgeous boy was making him so nervous, making his heart skip a beat and making him blush. Just with being in the presence of him. Louis could hear his heart thumping in his chest as he stared at Harry, hoping Harry couldn't hear it.

"That's good Lou! That really is great I'm so glad." Harry cheered, Harry may not have known it but every time he called him Lou, Louis' heart melted and he just wanted to bury his head in his chest.

Harry walked over to the freezer to get the meat out, he showed Louis around and showed him how to turn the light off when he leaves and lock the door, just incase Louis ever had to use it.

"Thanks, don't think ill be in there much but that's helpful." Louis looked back up to Harry, who smiled back down at him. Harry was extremely tall, Louis coming up to below his chest. 

"No problem Lou, just incase." Harry smiled getting back to preparing the meat as Bernard walked in. 

"Louis you can go you know, whenever it's the time you're supposed to go just let me know you're leaving yeah? Cause you're already 15 minutes over time." Bernard laughed. 

Louis blushed again, pulling off his apron and placing it back on the shelf. He smiled at Harry. "You working tomorrow?" He asked hoping Harry would say yes.

"Yes I am, see you then Lou." He smiled giving Louis a pat on the shoulder. 

Louis waved goodbye and left the kitchen, meeting his mum in the car park. "Hey mum." He said climbing into the car, buckling up his seatbelt.

"Hey love you seem happy, good day at work?" She asked, starting the car.

"Yes it was really good." Louis smiled, thoughts of the boy with curls and piercing green eyes circling around in his head.

As they got home Louis jumped out of the car running inside yelling, "needa pee needa pee." Making his way into the bathroom. 

"Okay Louis I didn't need to know." Johanna laughed trailing in behind him. 

Once Louis was done he scanned the fridge for food, seeing nothing he fancied he closed the fridge door. Then kissed his mum goodnight. 

Louis made his way to his bedroom pulling on his same giant jumper and falling asleep to the thought of Harry.


End file.
